deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Page
Bob Page is a wealthy industrialist, philanthropist and the founder and owner of Page Industries. He was amongst the ruling Council of Five of the Illuminati and one of the leaders of the Illuminati's Majestic 12 division until sometime during the 2030s. At this point, he uses Majestic 12 to overthrow the Illuminati, becoming the wealthiest and most powerful man in the world. Biography Early life Bob Page was the protégé of the Illuminatus, Morgan Everett. Everett, who himself aspired to lead the Illuminati, groomed Page to succeed him as leader. A close relationship formed between the two, with it being likened to the relationship between a father and son. Everett mentored the younger man and although Page was a good student, he was impatient and short-tempered. With the help of Everett, Bob Page eventually became a member of the Council of Five, the innermost circle of the Illuminati. He, along with Everett, led the Majestic 12 division of the organisation, which concerned itself with matters of a technological nature. Illuminati years In 2027, Bob Page participates in multiple Illuminati conferences between other members of the Council of Five, Hugh Darrow, Zhao Yun Ru and William Taggart. During these secret meetings, the future schemes of the Illuminati are discussed. Most prominently amongst them are the Hyron Project and the proposed Illuminati biochip that could control mechanically augmented people. The recent discovery by the scientist Megan Reed, which promises to revolutionize mechanical augmentations, is also discussed. This discovery would make the drug Neuropozyne, which the mechanically augmented need to counteract their rejection syndrome, unnecessary. The drug is produced solely by VersaLife, a company that Page is conveniently the CEO of. In this way, the Illuminati exercise control over augmented people through their dependence on Neuropozyne. Page and the other Illuminati members are not pleased with the idea of losing their control of augmented people if the drug is to become redundant. For this reason, Page orders the Tyrants to attack the headquarters of Sarif Industries and abduct Megan Reed and her team. Even when Reed is no longer being forced to work for the Illuminati, she willingly returns to Bob Page, seemingly to work for him at Page Industries. It is implied that she aids him with research relating to nanotechnology, and potentially nanotechnological augmentations. After Adam Jensen’s destruction of the Hyron Project, Page consults with Morgan Everett about the possibility of salvaging some of the wreckage for a project they are working on; namely the Morpheus initiative. Together, they create a prototype for the next generation global surveillance system, ECHELON IV. Based on their work in creating Morpheus, the prototype of ECHELON IV, Page and Everett develop Daedalus, an AI program that would help the Illuminati keep track of and control all global communications. However, although it is an AI that is capable of surveillance, Daedalus classifies its creators, the Illuminati and Majestic 12, as terrorist organisations. Thus it is necessary to modify the AI to remain loyal to Majestic 12. To this end, Icarus is created. The pair begins research into nanotechnology which leads to the creation of nanites. Nanites are used in nano-augmentations and in other more sinister technologies such as biological weapons. Page’s coup As time goes on, Page grows impatient with Everett's unwillingness to use these new technologies to establish absolute control over mankind and the Illuminati's slow, gentle ways. He rebels against them by leading Majestic 12 in a coup that sees the whole of the Illuminati infrastructure being taken over by Page and his allies. The remaining members of the Council of Five are forced into hiding. They cannot communicate with each other over the internet as Page controls Icarus, the AI that spies on all internet communications. However, Page manages to track down the location of Illuminatus, Beth DuClare and subsequently has her assassinated. After the coup d’état that catapults Majestic 12 to the forefront of world domination, Page, being the undisputed leader of the organisation, becomes the most powerful person on Earth. Majestic 12 Before breaking away from the Illuminati, Page began research into nano-augmentations and searched for a person whose body would be compatible with the technology. He found a match in a boy named Paul Denton and secretly made multiple clones of the child. One of these clones grows up to be JC Denton. Paul and JC are raised as brothers by their parents, while Majestic 12 secretly oversee their lives. At some stage after the Majestic 12 coup, Page decides that the Denton parents are dispensable and orders his lieutenant Walton Simons to terminate them. He is unhappy with the free-thinking nature of Paul Denton and is concerned that he will not remain loyal to MJ12. For this reason, he wants his brother JC to be put under stricter supervision and thus sends him to a MJ12-run school in Switzerland. Here he intends to have JC indoctrinated with a sense of unswerving loyalty to his superiors. As the head of the conglomerate, Page Industries - which includes the lucrative VersaLife - Bob Page becomes a trillionaire and hence, the richest man on earth. This enables him to fund expensive projects such as the development of the internet protocol Aquinas and the Denton brothers’ augmentations. According to a press release about Aquinas, the project cost almost one billion credits in total. The Aquinas protocol is used by Page to secretly monitor internet communications from the Majestic 12 base in Area 51. The cost of the Denton brothers' nano-augmentations is apparently much steeper than the cost of Aquinas, being approximately 50 billion dollars each. However, for Page, the high cost of this project is of little importance considering the level of power he hopes to garner from it. Bob Page intends to use prototype nanotechnological augmentations on others such as Paul, JC, and Walton Simons before using the perfected version on himself. As part of Majestic 12’s plan to establish absolute dominion over mankind, Bob Page uses his company VersaLife to develop a nano-virus known as the Gray Death. He also creates a cure for the disease called Ambrosia. By keeping the production and distribution of Ambrosia under strict control, Page could use the disease - and by extension, the cure – as a means to manipulated people into carrying out his will. One instance of this is when he coerces a US senator into making his chief lieutenant, Simons, the new director of FEMA. Page achieves this by offering to put the senator on the priority list for the Ambrosia vaccine. Even though Page is responsible for a large portion of the suffering and violence that has swept across the United States and other parts of the world, he manages to maintain a positive image in the public eye. This is due partially to his philanthropic efforts to help those in need. He announces that he intends to donate 10 million credits to the Clinics and Hospices Association of New York, to help treat those that have caught the Gray Death. In a public statement, Page comments: This is ironic considering he is both the creator of the disease and the sole controller of its cure. Additionally, despite his promise, the 10 million credit donation never makes it to the clinics. Page makes no genuine effort to combat the spread of the disease amongst the lower classes as he intends to plunge the world into chaos through worldwide rioting and fear. This is in order to promote the conditions that will allow him to create the perfect world of his visions. The production of the Gray Death nano-virus and its cure, Ambrosia, is only possible through the use of a Universal Constructor. Page directs scientists, working for Majestic 12 at Area 51, to construct this machine. Chief among them is Gary Savage, a former Illuminati researcher. As the sinister intentions of Page become apparent to Savage and his co-workers, a group of them abandon Majestic 12 and relocate to Vandenberg. This group, calling themselves X-51, are initially nothing but an annoyance to Page. However, with the aid of JC Denton, X-51 come very close to constructing a fully functioning Universal Constructor which they intend to use to manufacture a cure for the Gray Death. In response to this, Page orders the release of a nuclear missile to blow up Vandenberg, or to reduce it to a “thin, gray smudge” in his own words. Wanting to become a God Page plans to merge with an Artificial Intelligence in order to become something comparable to a God. In order to achieve this goal he first needs a powerful enough AI to merge with. Icarus is adequate but Page wishes for something even greater; he hopes to combine Daedalus and Icarus to create a super-AI entity. This is unwittingly carried out by JC Denton who, by giving Daedalus access to MILNET, grants Icarus the means to merge with it. This leads to the creation of the combined AI, Helios. Additionally, Page must be physically capable of merging with the AI. It becomes apparent that the ultimate goal of his research into nano-augmentations, and his efforts to perfect them, was to develop a framework that would allow this merge to take place. During the final moments of Deus Ex, Bob Page resides in Area 51 and is in the process of uniting himself with the Helios AI. This merge would grant him complete access to every piece of information on the internet and total control over the array of UCs in Area 51. If he was to be successful he would be all-seeing, all-knowing, and all-powerful; essentially, he would be a god. Ultimately, however, his plans are foiled by JC Denton who is ironically one of Page’s own creations. Notes *In two of the three possible endings of Deus Ex, the player is required to kill Bob Page. In Deus Ex: Invisible War, he is dead. *Bob Page appears to have basic nano augmentation in 2027. By 2052, he has the Light augmentation (his eyes are glowing like Paul and JC Denton's but are atypically red), an Infolink, a framework allowing him to be merged with the Helios AI, and other nano-augmentations that amplify his intellect and connection to the world. Trivia *Stanton Dowd reveals that Page did not rise up the ranks of the Illuminati in the conventional way, saying that he "resisted the degrees of Illuminism, as they were implemented". He never made it past "Master of Tyre" because he slept through Hatha Yoga lessons in the mornings. It is likely that he made his way onto the Council of Five due to Everett's influence. *In 2027, Page informs Picus TV that he cured AIDS in lab mice using nanotechnology. *Bob Page has a "cyber-assimilated" form, encountered in Area 51 during Deus Ex, when he prepares to merge with the Helios AI and the universal constructor. In this form, he has control over an army of nano-creatures and fairly amazing power over the elements themselves. *During Deus Ex, Helios gives JC Denton the login details to a security terminal in Area 51. The login is Page and the password is UberAlles. Über Alles is the German for "above all else" or "more than anything else". Essentially the login details state "Page above all else", epitomising his egocentrism. *According to Dowd, Page would lose his temper if one of his "plates was contaminated" (presumably during biological experiments). In his anger, he would smash everything in his cubicle with a ball-peen hammer. *Lucius DeBeers mentions that Page forged laboratory data in the past, lamenting that he regretted not poisoning Page the first time he was caught doing so. *It was Bob Page's idea to resurrect the gray lifeforms engineered by the Illuminati at Area 51, to protect Majestic 12 facilities. *One of Page's greatest personal heroes is Thomas Aquinas. Aquinas was an Italian Dominican priest of the Catholic Church and an immensely influential philosopher and theologian in the tradition of scholasticism. Once Page would merge himself with the Aquinas Router, he would become similar to what the Catholic Church believes God to be, with the exception of whereas God's world consists of flesh, emotions, and belief, Page's world would consist of machine, logic, and information. *Warren Spector said he originally wanted there to be a fourth, "bad" ending to the game where the player sides with Bob Page (who, realizing JC Denton may actually foil his plans to merge with Helios, offers the player control of a major continent in exchange for allowing Page the time to complete his merger with Helios), but this ending was scrapped due to time constraints in the game's development. Quotes Gallery BobPageDXHR.png|Bob Page in 2027. Bob Page MD trailer.png|Bob Page partially obscured during an Illuminati conference. BobPage.jpg|Bob Page in 2052. BobPage.png|Close-up of Page. BobPageIntro.png|Page and Walton Simons discussing the future plans of Majestic 12. BobPagePS2.png|Page talking with Simons in Deus Ex: The Conspiracy. BobPageTraining.png|Bob Page observing JC Denton's final training with Jaime Reyes. BobPageTraining2.png|Bob Page talking with JC Denton by holocomm at the end of his final training. BobPageMaggieChow.png|Bob Page talking with Maggie Chow in the VersaLife level 1 labs. Page Vandenberg.jpg|Page via holocomm in Vandenberg. BobPageInfusionChamber.png|Bob Page in the nanotech infusion chamber at Area 51. BobPage infolink.jpg|Bob Page's infolink icon. BobPageAug infolink.jpg|Augmented Bob Page's infolink icon. Video References ru:Боб Пейдж es:Bob Page de:Bob Page pl:Bob Page Category:Deus Ex characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Deus Ex: The Fall characters Category:Deus Ex enemies Category:Nano-augmented characters Category:Illuminati characters Category:MJ12 characters